


Best friend T and the god

by McHanzoBurger



Series: Reaper76 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memories, Pining, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reaper76 Week 2019, SEP era, we could be heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McHanzoBurger/pseuds/McHanzoBurger
Summary: Where Gabriel gets sick surprisingly often thanks to the SEP, but Jack gets scared, so in the end Gabriel has to comfort him.Day 1: of the Reaper76 week "we can be heroes / SEP".





	Best friend T and the god

Gabriel Reyes had woken up, his bedsheets kicked off the bed while he clearly had tossed and turned all night while sleeping, feeling cold as eyes, yet covered in his own sweat. He somehow managed to get up his feet and stumble to the bathroom, falling on his knees next to the toilet as he spat his remains of his dinner and probably everything else he had eaten the other day into it. 

It had been quite a long time, years probably, since he had gotten sick after one of his shots, but they must have had inserted something new that even his body reacted so badly to it. Being used to these side effects didn't make it any better, but he had found himself that he simply didn't care at all any more. In his mind he had reached his own limit, by now he didn't care if he would or woudn't survive this hell on Earth, as long as just some day this bloody suffering would stop. When he leaned back against the cold tiles of the bathroom, he could hear someone make the exact same sounds as he had made earlier, so he knew he wasn't the only one. Hiding his own pain, his own sickness, he got up on his feet, flushed the toilet and left the stall to wash his hands and to rinse his mouth. He rolled his stiff shoulders and only looked up when he heard the other stall open, connecting his eyes to the blonde god who had left the other toilet. His ice blue eyes were mesmerizing, even though they showed exhaustion there was also this slight flickering into them...one which faded just as soon as Gabriel had noticed it. Mentally smacking himself, he only nodded at the other man before he looked down to his hands as if he was actually interested in cleaning them.

"Hey." he heard the blonde god say, his voice low and raspy. Gabriel connected one and one together and knew that the man had started his morning the same way he had. "Best is to go heads forward into training. Ignore the sickness. Fight it by acting like it doesn't excist." Gabriel told the man, realising it was a rookie since the man had not saluted him. "Respect your superiours, add another half a hour to your running today." He said coldly before he turned his back to the man, leaving the bathroom with big and heavy steps, hearing a faint mutter of thanks in his ears, but he didn't pay any more attention to it. He had other things on his mind, one would be his raging hormones and some privacy in his room.

-

A week later Gabriel found himself hugging the toilet which had become his best friend during the week once again, his meals spat into the toilet, combined with blood. _This sure is a interesting turnout_ he thought to himself as he soon pulled himself back upon his feet. He hoped that it would only stay it like this, just this once a day and that he would recover soon. He definitely had no time for this, he had work to do. He dragged himself to the mess hall with heavy feet, once again straightening his posture before he actually entered. "Commander!" the soldiers of his own rank and lower stood on instant for him with a salute, only sitting down after he had returned the gesture and he just took a look at the food, before he turned on his heels and made his way back to the bathroom. Footsteps heavy and calm like a soldier on duty, but his mind and heartbeat racing and trying to find out which could pump the blood in his body around faster then he could breathe. 

Groaning he found himself waking up next to that same toilet he had been seeing quite some time in row by now. After flushing he simply turned on one of the showers, stepping underneath it with all his clothes on, because they certainly weren't the cleanest by then. "Rough day?" he heard a familair heavy voice ask and he finally took a moment to turn his head, his dark eyes connecting with a blue pair and a faint smile formed on his lips. "Nah, it's nothin'." He replied to the other, who just slightly nodded. Gabriel saw that little glinstering he had catched before once again in that rookie his eyes. "How old are you?" he calmly asked while he started to slowly undress himself. They were soldiers, there were seriously none of them around who he hadn't seen naked, just a few had seen him naked. And of course he wouldn't pass this chance of showing himself off to the blonde god, who, luckily for him or Gabriel might have jumped right onto him, was dressedin some comfortable sweats. But even just that and his dripping hair and broad shoulders and muscles already turned on Gabriel, hard. Of course, not just his heartrate and bloodpressure went up in his body, his hormones decided on kicking in as well. "¡Mierda!" he grumbled and just chuckled darkly when he saw the blonde looking at him questioning. "SEP doesn't just fuck with your genes, but also with your...desires..." he said and mindlessly licked his lips, grinning when he noticed that the other man got flustered. "I am gay." The man told him and Gabriel hummed, he debated if he should take this as a warning or a invitation. Needless to say, he decided for the latter.

Confused and again drenched in sweat Gabriel had woken up, feeling something oddly uncomfortable against his back, he slowly opened his eyes. Groaning loudly he realised he had fallen asleep, on the floor, while he was butt naked. He slowly managed to get himself up, dizzy and nauseous, he swallowed heavily and prayed that his blood stayed where it was supposed to stay, because no way he would reach his best friend toilet on time. Holding his head due to his massive headache he sat down on his bed, looking at the person in his bed. His mind took quite it's time to register what had happened. Jack, as how he had found out the blonde god was named, was sleeping in his bed. Clearly naked as well, still covered in Gabriels blankets while he tossed and turned, murmling in his sleep. Sighing softly Gabriel reached his hand out and shook the other man. "Jack, wake up asshole." he grumbled. No, Gabriel definitely wasn't a morning person, but he still didn't want to let the other man suffer through a nightmare. Jack didn't need much to wake up and he sat up straight on instant, his eyes, big like a deer catched in the lights of a passing car. Gabriel slightly moved so he could lie down on the bed again, on his back while he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled Jack with him. "I don't want to talk about it." Jack frowned, his lips formed in a tight line as he place his head against the latino his chest, listening to the unsteady heartrate. He suddenly sat up straight once again, his big blue eyes looking scared at Gabriel "FUCK MAN! You are about to have a heartattack!" he yelled out. "Nah relax." Gabriel once again pulled the man down on his chest. "This happens at times. I will survive. And even if I get a heartattack, I hope it happens soon, because when I wake up, I will be like all new and reborn. Then the sickness will be out of my body." He shrugged calmly. It wasn't the first time he had went through that after all. "They said we would be heroes... not that we would be some lab rats..." he heard the soft whispers of the blonde and Gabriel felt a slight pang through his heart. No, he wasn't going to have a heartattack, but he sure was going to save this man. "Even if we are lab rats now, it's for the greater good. We will be heroes Jack. We got this. Just a littl more training, just a few more fights and then we will have saved the world from those omnics. And you know what Jack? I've seen your files. You got the best genes of all of us, I saw you on the field. You fucking are going to make it Jack. We both are. We will be the heroes this world needs." he said firmly. 

"Promise Gabe?" And Gabriels mind finally registered what he had seen in the other man his eyes. He could sense the exact same feeling in his voice. From the moment they had met, they both had known they would need each other, they would rely on each other a lot of times. There was hope.  
"sí prometo" Gabriel answered, softly kissing the blonde hair of the 18 year old soldier in his arms, inhaling his scent.  
He just wouldn't tell him it would take much longer then they both could even imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever in this fandom on this website, I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Un-beta'ed.


End file.
